El Caos Helado
by Kayazarami
Summary: Hace trescientos años, el mundo se congeló.Para ayudar a la humanidad, Dios envió a los ángeles, cuyos cuerpos desprendían calor. Pero algunos de ellos se contaminaron de la maldad humana y se volvieron ángeles caídos, como Sesshômaru.
1. Sentimientos helados

Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1. Sentimientos helados, el nacer de la oscuridad.**_

El mundo sufrió una congelación terrible hace trescientos años, y la mayor parte de los humanos murieron, sobreviviendo solo algunos de ellos. Los supervivientes perdieron las ganas de vivir, aterrorizados por el invierno eterno y así la raza llego hasta casi la extinción. El mundo, antes tan ampliamente poblado por ellos, se dividió en tan solo cuatro ciudades en una misma península: La ciudad del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste.

Dios, alarmado, envió a sus ángeles a la Tierra a ayudar a sus hijos, para ello, les doto de "calor". Es decir, el cuerpo de los ángeles desprendía un calor agradable que se extendía por la zona en donde él alado ser habitase.

Sucedió entonces algo que el mismísimo Dios no había previsto: muchos ángeles quedaron corrompidos por la maldad de los corazones humanos, absorbiéndola y haciéndola parte de ellos.

Se convirtieron en ángeles caídos, que odiaban a la humanidad y pretendían acabar hasta con la última persona. Al frente de ellos estaba un arcángel poderosísimo que había luchado contra el mismo Dios.

El resto de ángeles del mundo, viendo el peligro que acechaba a los humanos, comenzaron a instruirlos en la lucha divina, sobresaliendo entre todos ellos, dos tipos de "guerreros": las sacerdotisas y los caballeros.

Así dieron comienzo las batallas entre "ángeles (humanos y ángeles.) y demonios (ángeles caídos y sirvientes)".

_Ciudad del Norte_

Kagome estaba aterrorizada ante la sola idea de que aquello les estuviera pasando. Se oían las maderas de los sitiadores chocar contra las puertas de roble. La poderosa ciudad del Norte estaba siendo atacada por aquellos malditos demonios, y estaban apunto de penetrar en la "capilla" principal, en donde se encontraba su "fuente de calor".

Pero era normal, teniendo en cuenta que el maldito arcángel caído los dirigía.

Volteo rápido para ver como y donde se encontraba el ángel.

Había un chico vestido con un traje de batalla blanco, una larga cabellera plateada y...orejas de perro en una esquina del habitáculo, mirando tranquilamente los temblores de las puertas. Ella se aproximo a él. Como siempre, noto como si la temperatura alrededor subiera unos grados, lo cual era agradable.

-Inuyasha, ¿estas bien?

-Tranquila, sacerdotisa, la cercanía de ellos no me ha afectado.

-Inuyasha...

-Venga, Kagome, relájate. Los escuadrones del Sur y el Oeste no tardaran en llegar.

-Claro, como llegaron al Este en su momento, ¿no?

La voluntad del ángel flaqueo. Lo del Este había sido una masacre. Los demonios estaban ganando mucho terreno y su ejército había aumentado considerablemente, al punto de lanzar un ataque a la Ciudad del Este y destruirla por completo. No hubo supervivientes y los ángeles de aquella zona, Kagura, Rin y Kohaku, habían desaparecido. Cuando el resto de ciudades acudió en su ayuda, ya no había nada que salvar, ni siquiera quedaba piedra sobre piedra.

-No te desanimes, desde entonces estamos mucho más en contacto y alerta que antes y lo sabes bien, no permitiremos que eso se repita de nuevo.

-Ojala que no, no quiero morir sin haber visto antes la muerte de "ese".

-La verdad, yo tampoco.

"Ese" era como nombraban a el arcángel que los dirigía, por miedo, desprecio o cualquier otro motivo, siempre evitaban pronunciar su nombre.

Kagome echo otro vistazo a la sala donde estaban. Ellos dos se encontraban en un extremo derecho de la parte trasera del lugar, junto con los otros dos ángeles de la ciudad, Shippô y Miroku, varios caballeros estaban esperando frente a la puerta, entre ellos reconoció a su amiga Sango, a prudente distancia de ellos había diez o doce más y después mucho más rezagados había sacerdotes y sacerdotisas dispuestos a disparar sus arcos, lo que le recordó a Kagome que ella debía hacer lo mismo, y, tomando una flecha, tenso su arco. Para después dirigirse corriendo a donde se encontraban las sacerdotisas y situarse.

De vez en cuando, echaba miradas a su hermana Kikyô, Alta sacerdotisa del Norte, que era quien debía dar la orden de disparar.

La puerta comenzaba a dar claros signos de derrota, cuando se escucharon las grandes trompetas del Oeste y el Sur, ¡aleluya! Estaban salvados, eso, claro, si "ese" no acababa con todos.

La puerta cedió, dejando visible el Caos que reinaba fuera. Las sacerdotisas tensaban sus arcos y disparaban sin cesar, los sacerdotes luchaban contra las bestias aladas, los y las guerreros, luchaban contra los demonios y varios ángeles caídos allí presentes. Los guerreros y sacerdotes del interior de la Capilla salieron para ayudar.

La sangre de los demonios corría a mares por la ciudad, pero muy pocos humanos morían, pues sabían muy bien que si lo hacía, su especie se extinguiría, de manera que luchaban con la desesperación de aquel que defiende lo último que le queda.

De repente, alguien entro en la Capilla principal y todas las sacerdotisas se prepararon para disparar. Cuando el polvo generado por las batalla de fuera se disperso un poco, se quedaron de piedra.

Sesshômaru, arcángel caído y señor de los demonios, se encontraba allí frente a ellos. Con su típico atuendo de guerrero celestial, pero negro. Inuyasha solo lo miro despectivamente antes de comentar.

-¿Sabes, hermanito? El negro no te favorece nada.

El otro se enfado, momento en el cual Kikyô considero prudente dar la señal y un mar de flechas espirituales fueron directas a Sesshômaru, que se limito a hacer un gesto con su mano, formándose un campo de energía a su alrededor que reenvió las flechas a sus propietarias en el lado izquierdo de la sala.

Kikyô cayó al suelo, como el resto de las sacerdotisas, atravesada por su propia flecha y otra más. Muchas de ellas hacían claros gestos de dolor, de forma que se podía predecir que no todas habían muerto.

Kagome, en cambio, se salvo de aquel destino. Kikyô había atraído la flecha que estaba dirigida a ella con su propia energía, salvándole la vida. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero los reprimió, se había educado para el dolor y debía mantenerlo a raya por si necesitaba hacer pleno uso de sus poderes.

-Vaya, Inuyasha, tus amiguitas son muy débiles.

Inuyasha ya no reía, podía sentir a quienes de ellas había segado la vida y, para su desgracia, Kikyô había muerto. Y él la amaba.

-Maldito Sesshômaru.

Kagome se alarmo muchísimo al ver como una luz mortecina comenzaba a cubrir el corazón de Inuyasha y, le pareció que el calor comenzaba a descender.

Aquello solo podía significar algo: Inuyasha estaba siendo corrompido por sus propios sentimientos...

Sesshômaru parecía terriblemente complacido. Sin duda, ese había sido su plan desde el comienzo...

-¡Inuyasha!

Este la miro, con unos ojos entre dorado y rojizo. Miro a Kagome, la chica más dulce que había conocido jamás, ahí, en medio de los cuerpos de las sacerdotisas muertas, y se dijo que aun tenía algo que proteger y por lo que vivir. Su "transformación" se detuvo y Sesshômaru chasqueo los dientes, frustrado.

El ángel y sus dos compañeros corrieron hacia Kagome y se pusieron frente a ella. Sesshômaru lanzo una bola de energía hacia ellos, que los ángeles no tardaron en repeler con una barrera de energía espiritual.

Entonces, llegaron nuevos visitantes a la Capilla. Tras Sesshômaru surgieron Naraku y Onigumo, ángeles caídos. Y para sorpresa de todos, pero en especial de esos tres, del suelo surgieron tres pares de alas blancas, que al poco se impulsaron, apareciendo Kagura, Rin y Kohaku.

-¡¡Pero si estabais muertos!!

Kagura rió.

-Ni lo sueñes, nos escondimos en vuestras sombras hasta pisar territorio seguro, matasteis a todos los nuestros y no hay cosa que más deseemos que la venganza.

Kagome suspiro, ya podía ser todo lo arcángel que quisiera, pero si son seis ángeles en contra, por mucho poder que se tenga, no es suficiente.

Ellos parecieron entenderlo e iniciaron la retirada, que les costo cara. Los caballeros habían acabado con todos los demonios y se dirigieron a la Capilla, mientras que varios sacerdotes seguían ocupados con las bestias.

Al frente, para alivio de Kagome, iban Sango y Kôga, un amigo de Oeste, que, con todo su valor, comenzó a luchar cara a cara con Sesshômaru.

Inuyasha se aparto de la sacerdotisa y se dispuso a ayudar a Kôga, desenvainando su katana, Colmillo de Hierro Celestial.

Naraku y Onigumo estaban siendo presionados por Kohaku, Rin y el resto de guerreros, a los que se les sumaron los sacerdotes. Las sacerdotisas de las otras ciudades corrieron en ayuda de las heridas del Norte.

En un momento, llegaron aun más refuerzos, pero de modo diferente.

Los ángeles habían decidido capturar a Sesshômaru y era imposible que este lograra escapar. Llegaron cuatro ángeles más: del Sur, Kirara y Midoriko, y del Oeste llegaron Tsubaki y Kaede.

En un descuido, Naraku y Onigumo lograron escapar. Finalmente, los ángeles crearon una gran y potente barrera alrededor de Sesshômaru, lanzado su "Corriente Divina" y dejándolo sin fuerzas e inconsciente.


	2. El instinto de la sacerdotisa

Capitulo 2

_**Capitulo 2.El instinto de la sacerdotisa.**_

La Ciudad del Norte se había convertido en algo cercano a la Ciudad de la Alegría. Todos los humanos residentes en el mundo habían decidido vivir allí, alentados por los ángeles, que necesitaban estar cerca de ese lugar.

Se celebraron grandes fiestas y se colmo de honores a los caballeros más valientes. Pero también, se rindieron honores a los fallecidos y se celebraron los funerales de muchas sacerdotisas.

A pesar de los lamentos, la ciudad era feliz. Por primera vez desde hacía casi ciento cincuenta años, podían dormir sin temor a los "demonios" y, por primera vez, los que habían tenido que huir para salvar la vida, habían sido ellos.

Bajo la Capilla, se encontraba el Santuario del Norte, en donde estaba encerrado Sesshômaru, por una potente barrera espiritual imposible de romper.

Aquellos días, la ciudad tenía un aire a normalidad increíble. La gente se dedicaba a cocinar, cuidar plantas, el ganado, los niños jugaban...Nada de entrenamientos, peleas, tornas ni nada...

Sin no fuera por el clima helado y las calles recién nevadas, parecerían los tiempos remotos, se decían entre ellos.

Por su parte, Kagome no compartía su alegría. Tras la muerte de su hermana, que lloro en silencio y a solas, había sido nombrada Alta Sacerdotisa del Norte y tenía por delante una tarea que se le hacía insoportable: Debía alimentar al prisionero.

Sabía por boca de Inuyasha, que Sesshômaru estaba débil al punto de no poder moverse y que ellos no permitirían que recuperase su poder en ningún momento. No es que lo temiera, es que se temía a si misma. También le había dicho Inuyasha, que si en el estado en el que se encontraba el preso, no se alimentaba, moriría.

Él había matado a su hermana y ella deseaba devolverle "el favor", aun que fuera matándolo. Pero claro, en lugar de eso, debía alimentarlo, que eran sus recién adquiridas responsabilidades como "Alta Sacerdotisa".

La joven se dirigió a la Capilla, atravesó la puerta trasera de esta y, descendiendo por unas retorcidas escaleras, llego a las puertas blancas del Santuario. Hizo el gesto de sacerdotisa y estas se abrieron, para cerrarse una vez entro en el recinto.

La paredes, decoradas con hermosas pinturas de ángeles y...Se detuvo delante de una pintura en concreto. Aquel cuadro lo recordaba muy bien, era la bellísima imagen de un ángel de doble ala blanca, cubierto con un fino kimono blanco, de largo cabello plateado y unos profundos ojos dorados, que tenía un rostro delicado, con dos maracas en las mejillas y una media luna en la frente, pero muy frío, aunque igualmente hermoso y "bueno".

Tan parecido a Inuyasha, pero a la vez tan diferente. No sabía quien era, una vez le había preguntado a Inu, pero este evadió la repuesta, murmurando un seco: "Esta muerto", que a Kagome le partió el alma.

Desde pequeña que estaba enamorada de aquel ser. De un ser pintado en un cuadro. Sabía que era ridículo, pero aun así no lo podía evitar. La mirada de aquel ángel, aunque fuera a través del cuadro, la atraía. Ojala él fuese rea...

-¿Piensas quedarte mucho más babeando ante un estúpido cuadro? Tengo hambre.

La chica giro la cabeza hacía el centro de la sala, en donde se encontraba Sesshômaru.

El "demonio" vestía una túnica negra, que nadie sabía como diablos había conseguido. Sus profundos ojos carmesíes brillaban de desprecio y su largo cabello negro tenía un aire tétrico.

Ella no contesto a su provocación, nunca le hablaba. Se limito a cruzar el circulo sagrado que había dibujado en el suelo, que componía la barrera y dejar dos platos frente a él, más un jarro de agua.

-Que menú más interesante...Legumbres y arroz...Mira que sois patéticos los humanos...Ni carne tenéis...

Kagome no le escuchaba, el tono de Sesshômaru siempre era mortalmente frío y había que cualquier cosa sonara como una terrible y despiadada amenaza. Así que siempre optaba por mirar "su cuadro favorito" mientras el demonio comía, después se llevaba los platos y aquí no ha pasado nada.

Por su parte, a Sesshômaru le intrigaba y a la vez disgustaba la indiferencia para con él. Cualquiera otra se hubiera echado a temblar ante su sola presencia, por debilitada y limitada que estuviera. Aunque tampoco pensaba mucho en eso o en nada, ya no pensaba, no tenía fuerzas para ello.

Aquella chica que miraba extraviada un cuadro le parecía familiar, pero no recordaba de que. Acabo de comer y entonces ella se le acerco.

Kagome se agacho a coger los platos cuando se fijo en algo que la alarmo. El demonio estaba terriblemente delgado.

Claro, perdía muchísimo poder a cada momento y el alimento que Inu le hacía de traer no le daba nada de fuerza, si no que apenas le mantenía. Si seguía así, lo más probable era que muriese, aunque sin duda era lo que merecía.

Sin embargo algo dentro de ella le decía que no. Que no debía morir. Y aquello la alarmaba, pues, como buena sacerdotisa que era, tenía fuertes presentimientos y, uno de ellos era que el demonio moriría en breve, aunque no sabía por que.

Retiro los platos y el jarro y miro a Sesshômaru, este no la miraba, cerraba los ojos, sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas. Estaba débil, muy débil. Y mañana por la mañana e sello absorbería otra parte de su fuerza. Era probable que muriese.

Abandono la sala y se dispuso a hablar con Inuyasha. Le menciono lo que había notado y él se limito a asentir y confirmarle que posiblemente Sesshômaru moriría mañana o quizás aguantase otro día, pero no mucho, pues llevaba un mes perdiendo poder y ya no debía quedarle. Y que eso era lo que esperaban, a ver cuando moría agotado, sufriendo por el hambre que causa la perdida de poder. Y que bien estaría hecho.

Aquella noche tomo una decisión. Si los ángeles habían perdido el corazón, ella no. Como siempre, a la hora establecida, se dirigió al Santuario y atravesó la puerta blanca, pero esta vez no se paro a mirar su cuadro predilecto, algo la sobresalto apenas paso la puerta.

Sesshômaru estaba tumbado en medio del círculo y no parecía respirar. Asustada, corrió hacia él, que cuando se acercaba, noto su presencia y, aunque le costo un esfuerzo considerable, abrió los ojos y se sentó.

-¿Es la hora de las legumbres? Será mejor que te las guardes, ya no son necesarias.

Kagome lo miro sin comprender y muy confusa por el aterramiento que había sufrido al ver el demonio... ¿Agonizando?

-A partir de mañana tu tediosa obligación será innecesaria.

El demonio se inclino y entonces ella comprendió que ya no tenía ninguna fuerza y lo sostuvo antes de que se golpease con el suelo. A través del contacto, se percato de que el cuerpo de él no era como el de Inuyasha, él no emanaba ni una pizca de calor, estaba helado.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Incrédulo, el demonio levanto la cabeza, la tía lo sujetaba y luego que... ¿Lo torturaba verbalmente?

-No.

-Entonces...

-No seas imbécil, muchachita, no voy a caer en tus estúpidos juegos de venganza.

-Muy bien.

Kagome tomo el cesto que traía consigo. El demonio se sorprendió ¿Un cesto?

Entonces, ella extrajo una olla que olía a... ¿Estofado? Comenzó a chafarlo con una cuchara que llevaba y apoyo la fría cabeza del demonio sobre su regazo, para ir dándoselo cucharada a cucharada.

Sesshômaru tragaba incrédulo. ¿La sacerdotisa le estaba dando de comer? ¿Estaba salvándole la vida? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

Cuando se acabo el estofado, ella saco pollo rebozado y se lo dio en pequeños trozos. Al pollo le siguió una sopa de carne, varias empanadas, dos platos de legumbres y pan mojado en caldo.

Sesshômaru recupero bastantes fuerzas como para resistir la perdida de mañana y pudo incorporarse.

Una vez acabo la comida, Kagome le entrego una bota de agua, que se bebió de un tragó y comenzó a recogerlo todo.

El demonio la miraba confundido. No entendía nada.

La chica termino de recoger y volteo para irse. Pero él la tomo del brazo y la obligo a mirarle, cosa que ella hizo de forma inexpresiva.

-¿Por que lo has echo?

- No lo sé. Creo que pensé que si los ángeles han perdido su buen corazón, alguien debía demostrar que aún quedan buenos sentimientos.

- Que ideología más patética.

-...

La chica se soltó y avanzo rápido hacía la salida, pero de golpe se detuvo en seco, tiro el cesto al suelo y volvió a entrar corriendo en el circulo.

Sesshômaru no entendía la actitud de la humana, pero menos lo entendió cuando esta lo miro fijamente y sonrió.

-Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba.

-¿De que hablas, sacerdotisa estúpida?

Ella solo le sonrío de nuevo, parándole el corazón con esa sonrisa y le cogió un mechón de pelo, para que él lo viera.

Sesshômaru se quedo de piedra. El mechón era completamente plateado. El buen gesto de ella le había afectado de algún modo.

Si los ángeles se contaminaban con la maldad de las personas y pasaban a ser ángeles caídos... ¿Podía ser que con la bondad se descontaminaran y volvieran a ser ángeles?

Aquello nadie nunca lo había pensado. Kagome le miro de nuevo.

Sesshômaru, por primera vez, se fijo realmente en ella. Era morena, tenía el cabello largo, aunque no mucho, los ojos color chocolate, vestía un kimono corto y parecía tener muy buen corazón. Y era muy bella, de eso no cabía duda.


	3. Surge un Sentimiento

Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3. Surge un sentimiento.**_

Inuyasha estaba muy contento, pues el que Sesshômaru hubiese sobrevivido ese día significaba que al día siguiente seguro moriría y así se lo expuso a Kagome, que solo asintió en silencio.

La ciudad estaba feliz ante la idea de que el arcángel oscuro muriera, y los niños le habían perdido el miedo. Y un día más de deliciosa rutina para los ciudadanos, de paz y tranquilidad.

Cuando llego el mediodía, Kagome bajo al Santuario con su bonita cesta. Ahora no quería darle al demonio solo lo suficiente para que sobreviviese, sino que quería que tuviera fuerzas.

No sabía que diablos le pasaba con él, pero era superior a sus fuerzas y había dejado de intentar encontrarle explicación. Apenas entro, se fijo en el cuadro de siempre, suspirando.

Sesshômaru había sentido la presencia de la chica antes que entrara, como hacía días que no podía sentir. Se sentía raro. Por un lado, aquella mañana la forma en que le fue arrancada la energía no le pareció tan dolorosa como antes. Por otro, la chica volvía a llevar la cesta y aquello indicaba que volvería a darle una buena comida.

Y luego estaba esa manía de la chica de quedarse ante el mismo cuadro. Si pudiese salir del maldito círculo, lo vería, pero desde donde estaba no alcanzaba a ver cual era la obsesión de la chica.

Se ponía ante el cuadro y suspiraba y susurraba palabras incoherentes. Tampoco es que en realidad le interesase tanto, era solo que allí no tenía nada mejor en que pensar.

Cuando al fin se aparto del cuadro, se percato de que el demonio no dejaba de mirarla y se pudo nerviosa. Cruzo el círculo y comenzó a sacar la comida.

Era: Pescado al horno, pollo en salsa, ensaladilla, escalibada y fruta variada. Además de la ya habitual botella de agua.

Sesshômaru lo miro todo y luego se dispuso a comer... Para su sorpresa, a media comida, la chica comenzó a hablarle, estaba de espaldas a él, pero eso no le impedía escucharla.

Le hablaba de los campesinos, las labores de reconstrucción, lo que hacían los ángeles, como iban los huertos y cosas vanas que él consideraba normales en una ciudad.

La charla de la chica continuó hasta el final de la comida y, una vez este acabo, ella le sonrió de nuevo, volviendo a acelerarle el corazón. Luego ella le dio un espejito y se fue.

Sesshômaru se quedo sorprendido y, cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, lo entendió todo. Ahora, en lugar de un mechón plateado, tenía tres.

Así se sucedieron los días, para desesperación de Inuyasha, que no comprendía como era posible que Sesshômaru siguiese vivo y Kagome no hizo nada para contárselo, al fin y al cabo, los ángeles no podían bajar al Santuario mientras hubiese un preso en él (de ahí que Kagome sea la que le da la comida a Sesshômaru).

Kagome cada vez le contaba más cosas a Sesshômaru e incluso este comenzó a hacer preguntas. Al principio, las conversaciones eran tontas, sobre cosas pasadas o banalidades. Pero luego tomaron un cariz más importante.

A medida que avanzaban los días y el pelo de el demonio de volvía cada vez más plateado, su forma de ser iba cambiando suavemente, según podía notar Kagome. Seguía siendo frío, pero ya no había tanta maldad en su forma de hablar, ni parecía que cada palabra fuese una amenaza.

Sesshômaru sentía lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior y, en lugar de alarmarse, como al principio, lo acepto en silencio. Dentro de el había un nuevo sentimiento que jamás había conocido, ni siquiera cuando era arcángel.

La morena era realmente dulce, le hablaba de muchas cosas, de lo que quería, de sus tontos sueños y él comenzó a hablarle también de su vida, de la ilusión al llegar a la Tierra y el horror del frío, el miedo de los humanos y su odio. De todo aquello que lo había vuelto como era y lo había empujado a desear la muerte de hasta el último humano.

Y un día, se le ocurrió preguntar por el cuadro. La respuesta de Kagome lo dejo aturdido.

-Estoy enamorada de él. Del ángel que aparece en ese cuadro.

Sesshômaru había tenido que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para formular la pregunta siguiente.

-¿Y cual es su nombre?

-No lo se, le pregunté a Inuyasha, pero me dijo que estaba muerto.

Aquello le tranquilizo. Y cuando ella se hubo retirado, se paro a pensar en por que le importaban tanto los sentimientos de la chica. No encontró una respuesta, tan solo fragmentos de emociones.

En ese mismo instante, su pelo se volvió completamente plateado.

Kagome paseaba confundida entre las calles, como ya venía siendo costumbre desde hacia unas semanas, desde que había tomado la decisión de salvar a Sesshômaru de la muerte.

Como siempre, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a de que iba a servir lo que estaba haciendo y por que lo estaba haciendo.

Aquello no llevaba a ninguna parte y lo sabia bien, únicamente retrasaba el momento de su muerte, pero ¿para que? ¿Para que acabase teniendo el poder suficiente como para huir de allí y de paso matarlos a todos?

En resumen, era una completa estúpida y encima les podía causar la ruina a todos. Pero no podía evitarlo, deseaba ayudar a Sesshômaru, aunque...Tal vez ya iba siendo hora de hacer algo mejor por él.

No quería seguir haciendo aquello, no quería volver a verle, cada vez era más confuso y su corazón se desbocaba a cada momento que por cualquier motivo, el se acercaba a ella.

Se estaba purificando, si, pero a costa de que, ¿a costa de su corazón?

De todas formas, a la hora señalada volvió a bajar al Santuario, con la cesta en sus manos.

Le pareció que el demonio estaba durmiendo y no quiso despertarle, de manera que dejo los platos en el suelo y se aparto, a la espera de que el se levantase.

No tardo mucho en hacerlo y ella se percato de que su pelo era completamente plateado, aunque por desgracia, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de acercarse a él y acariciarle sus hermosos cabellos.

No le dijo nada, espero a ver si él la notaba extraña y le preguntaba, pero no Sesshômaru no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Tan solo le notaba una expresión un más oscura de lo acostumbrada.

Entonces, se fijo en algo que brillaba junto a él y...Se quedo paralizada, allí, junto a Sesshômaru, había una fina daga de oro y la cuchilla plateada, la daga de...Inuyasha.

-Sesshômaru...¿Qu...?

-Inuyasha la lanzo contra mi desde la puerta- Su expresión no revelaba nada, ni su tono frío de voz, pero su rostro estaba un tanto ensombrecido -Creo que esta realmente desesperado por que muera.

Kagome le miro más detenidamente, algunos mechones plateados estaban grisáceos. Aquello no era buena señal. Pero no lo comprendía, Sesshômaru estaba seguro de que Inuyasha había tratado de matarlo, pero ella no lo veía capaz de algo así, se pregunto por que lo habría hecho...Y entonces lo comprendió.

-Te equivocas, Sesshômaru.

Él no le respondió, pero alzo la cabeza para mírala.

-Inuyasha no ha tratado de matarte, lo ha hecho por ti.

-¿Si?- sonrió sarcásticamente- Curiosa manera de hacerlo.

-Lleva muchos días obsesionado contigo, al principio pensé que te odiaba tanto que te quería muerto, pero creo que ya he entendido lo que pasa en realidad. Es tu hermano y si ha echo eso es por que te quiere.

-No digas tonterías.

-Inuyasha cree que estás sufriendo y te ha ofrecido la única alternativa posible.

-...

El demonio calló, como calibrado esa posibilidad, Inuyasha siempre la había querido, desde que eran niños, pero ahora... ¿Después de TODO seguía queriéndole?

-Vaya parece que lo conoces muy bien.

La joven sonrió al ver que el cabello volvía a ser completamente blanco y decidió contarle toda la verdad.

-Le quiero.

El la miro entre asombrado y... ¿Preocupado?

-¿Que le quieres?

-Antes, durante mucho tiempo estuve enamorada de él.

-¿Antes? ¿Y ahora?

-Ahora ya no, bueno, no lo se, creo que no...

-¿Y que te hace dudar?

-Pues t...-se mordió la lengua-.Pues a ti no te importa. Ya has acabado, hale, adiós.

Se dispuso a retirar los platos cuando sin previo aviso el la tomo de la mano y la acerco peligrosamente a el, hasta que podían sentir el uno la respiración del otro.

-Si me importa.

Sus ojos, que antes eran de un rojo sangre se estaban aclarando y ella podía ver un color claro tras ellos, pero aun no sabía cual. Perdida en aquellas urbes de fuego claro, no se dio cuenta de que Sesshômaru acercaba sus rostros hasta que ya no quedo distancia que salvar y sus labios se encontraron.


	4. Te Deseo

Capitulo 4

_**Capitulo 4. Te Deseo.**_

Los labios se deslizaron suavemente sobre los de ella hasta que ya no pudieron más y se abrieron, dando paso a su boca, invadiéndola, haciéndola estremecer.

Sesshômaru le paso los brazos por la cintura y la atrajo más contra él, como queriendo absorber su calidez y abrigar con ella su frío cuerpo.

Kagome, que se encontraba perdida en un mar de sensaciones solo atino a enterrar sus manos en sus cabellos y acariciarlos, mientras cerraba los ojos despacio.

Al soltar la cesta, esta hizo un ruido que los sacó a ambos de su ensimismamiento, haciéndoles reaccionar.

La chica no se paro a mirar de nuevo al Ángel Caído, tomo la cesta y echo a correr hacia la salida, muerta de vergüenza y completamente colorada.

Cuando salio de la sala, Sesshômaru se rozo levemente los labios con las yemas de los dedos, como queriendo constatar que lo que acababa de pasar no era una alucinación. No lo era, había besado a Kagome y esta le había correspondido, pero después había huido como quien ha hecho la cosa más horrible de su vida.

No pensó nada, no era necesario, conocía bien la sensación que la morena acababa de despertar en él, era uno de los mayores defectos de los humanos y el que más rápido contagiaban a los ángeles: el deseo.

Sonrió, entonces ya todo encajaba: deseaba a la chica y de eso partían todos sus problemas. Pero bueno, como en esta vida, todo tiene solución.

Calibro sus fuerzas... Si, ya estaba listo. Ya tenía poder suficiente como para romper el maldito escudo y acabar con ese ridículo cautiverio.

Él no se dio cuenta, pero en ese preciso instante, sus ojos ambarinos se volvieron de nuevo carmesíes.

Mientras, al otro lado de la ciudad, Kagome estaba atendiendo una niña que acababa de caerse y tenía una herida bastante fea en la cabeza. Su grupo de amigos la rodeaba, intentando animarla para que no llorase.

Kagome la curaba mecánicamente, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí, hundidos en lo más profundo del Santuario del Norte, junto a Sesshômaru.

¿Por que la había besado? ¿Y por que su corazón se había vuelto loco de contento cuando lo hizo? Vaya preguntas más estúpidas, la respuesta era clara y sencilla: Se había enamorado de Sesshômaru.

-Señorita Kagome...

-¿Si, pequeña?

-¿Que es ese ruido?

-¿Eh?

La sacerdotisa callo y presto atención, si, había sonidos extraños en el aire...Parecían voces.

Volvió a la realidad de golpe y porrazo, aquello no eran voces, eran gritos. Al otro lado de la ciudad se oían gritos de alarma. No tardaron en sonar los cuernos de aviso para los caballeros y sacerdotes.

Presto atención un segundo y, horrorizada, comprendió el mensaje que los cuernos anunciaban en el idioma caballeresco de guerra: Sesshômaru había escapado y Naraku, Onigumo y los demonios acababan de llegar.

-¡¡Señorita Kagome!! ¡¿Que hacemos?!

Miro a los niños y pensó rápido.

-Ir a la casa de la anciana Shiori y refugiaros en su sótano hasta que todo esto pase, ¿entendido?

-¡¡Si!!

-¡Vamos, correr!

Vio como los niños la obedecían y cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, echo ella a correr hacia su casa, para tomar el arco y presentarse a la batalla.

Por el camino, apenas vagos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza.

"_¿Por que?" "¿Para esto me ha besado?"_

Los expulsó rápido, necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría y solucionar lo que sin duda alguna, era culpa suya. Por el camino, contemplaba pálida los cadáveres de sus vecinos, amigos y conocidos. Era normal, los ángeles habían salido para un ritual de purificación, sucedía cada cierto tiempo y era necesario. Entonces estaban siempre solos ante el peligro.

"_¡No tendría que haberlo salvado!"_

Llego a su casa y quedo paralizada frente a la puerta.

Estaba abierta. Había alguien allí y sabía quien era. Su cerradura era mágica, de tal manera que ni Inuyasha ni nadie mas en esa ciudad podrían abrirla. Pero sin duda, para Sesshômaru o alguno de los suyos sería coser y cantar forzarla.

Entro y cerró la puerta tras ella, su propia seguridad ya no le importaba: si moría en ese momento, bien merecido se lo tenía. Eso sí, le debía algo su ciudad: se llevaría con ella a Sesshômaru a la muerte.

Avanzo despacio hacía la sala en donde guardaba el arco y sus ropas de sacerdotisa. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de cambiarse, pero necesitaba su arma.

Sin embargo, al llegar frente a la sala, la puerta de esta se cerro ante sus narices. El mensaje era claro: Sesshômaru no quería que entrara ahí. De pronto, todas las puertas se cerraron frente a ella.

Bueno, todas menos una. La de su dormitorio permanecía abierta.

Era evidente, Sesshômaru quería que fuese allí.

Un extraño presentimiento de lo que podría ocurrir le sacudió el cuerpo, pero lo expulso con rapidez. No quería seguirle el juego al maldito arcángel, pero no tenía mas remedio.

Avanzo lentamente hasta entrar en el. La puerta se cerró tras ella y al mismo tiempo Kagome cerro las puertas de su corazón, para que, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, no pudiera rompérselo.


	5. Te Quiero

Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5. Te quiero.**

No tardo en sentir una presencia tras ella, pero no se giro, ni le hablo. No movió ni un músculo.

Pronto, un suave escalofrío la recorrió, cuando una voz demasiado cerca de su cuello le susurro.

-Te esperaba.

Ni se inmuto cuando la lengua de el comenzó a lamer su cuello, despacio. No pensaba dejar que el descubriese las sensaciones que aquello le provocaba. Prohibió a su tacto sentir, a sus oídos oír y a su corazón latir. Le cerró todas las puertas y, cuando se sintió segura, volteo a mirarlo.

Ojos profundamente carmesíes y el pelo negro, tan solo dos o tres mechones plateados era lo único que quedaba de su corazón, los últimos vestigios de lo que ella había puesto en él.

Sonrió con amargura, pero no dijo nada. No iba a hablarle, nunca más cometería ese error, nunca jamás volvería a ser nada más que un enemigo para ella.

Sesshômaru también sonrió, con ironía.

-¿Tan contenta estas de verme que te has quedado sin palabras?

La cogió del brazo y la acerco hasta él hasta poder besarla salvajemente, sin delicadeza, sin amor, solo con el deseo y el ansia propia de aquellos que domina la maldad.

Bruscamente la tumbó en la cama y de la misma forma la desnudo, se complació tocándola a su antojo y descubrió hasta el ultimo rincón de su ser. Kagome, por su parte, comprobó que a pesar de haber cerrado a cal y canto su corazón, este se iba quebrando pedazo a pedazo. Sus ojos chocolate perdieron el sentido y la luz de su mirada se apago. Se hundió en la tristeza.

Entonces él entro en ella.

Kagome, que hasta entonces se había dejado hacer sin rechistar, sin inmutarse ni reaccionar, gimió de dolor. Sesshômaru también reacciono, sorprendido.

-Eres... ¿eres virgen?

Un nuevo gemido de angustia fue suficiente respuesta y él se aparto de su cuerpo. Apenas se había desvestido, así que acomodo sus ropas y salio de la casa.

Kagome se quedo allí, con aquella punzada de dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Como pudo, se cubrió con la sabana y observo la habitación, como ajena a todo aquello.

Lo dolía el corazón, le dolía mucho.

Fue entonces cuando vio la daga de Inuyasha en la mesita cerca de la cama, que Sesshômaru seguramente había llevado hasta allí inconscientemente.

Sesshômaru dio la orden de retirada a los demonios, que gritaban de jubilo por la victoria conseguida y el regreso de su líder y señor.

Partieron inmediatamente, sin cuestionar nada y pronto tan solo quedaron allí Naraku y Sesshômaru. El primero lo miro brevemente e inicio una conversación telepática.

"_¿Te vas a quedar?"_

"_Será solo un momento, debo terminar algo"_

Naraku lo miro suspicaz y sonrío con maldad.

"_Esta bien, no tardes, un líder muerto no sirve de nada"_

"_Los ángeles no volverán hasta mañana, tengo tiempo"_

Naraku se retiro, pero aun pudo oír en su mente un último pensamiento de él.

"_Ten cuidado"_

Cuando constató que hasta el último demonio se encontraba muy lejos de allí y que los aldeanos estaban demasiado ocupados rescatando a los que habían quedado bajo las ruinas de las casas derruidas, regreso a la casa de la sacerdotisa.

La encontró donde la había dejado. Pero no como la había dejado.

En el pecho de la joven, justo a la altura del corazón, se encontraba clavada la daga de Inuyasha. La visión de aquello le afecto demasiado. Se acerco a ella y le tomo el pulso.

Aun vivía. ¿Como era posible?

-Sessh... ¿Sessh...ômaru?

La vio abrir los ojos lentamente y mirarlo con ellos. Unos ojos como nunca antes había visto; faltos de luz, una mirada perdida entre las tinieblas de un alma completamente sucia. El ángel intento hacer algo, pero solo alcanzo a preguntar:

-¿Por que lo has echo?

-Do...dolía...

-Yo no quería...No quería...

El corazón del arcángel se lleno de dolor, un dolor provocado por la perdida de algo que su espíritu había esperado durante toda la eternidad. Su alma bebió de el y por primera vez realmente despertó. Aquel sentimiento fue incluso más fuerte que el odio y su corazón, ávido de pureza, lo acepto.

Su pelo se volvió plateado, sus ojos dorados, nacieron dos marcas violáceas en cada mejilla y surgió una media luna en su frente.

Kagome observo todo aquello y en su cansado y triste rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, sus ojos se iluminaron de nuevo.

-Sesshômaru...Eres...Tu...

-Kagome...

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se cerraron despacio, sin prisas, mirando por última vez aquella imagen con la que había soñado desde niña, el rostro del ser que amaba ahora y que siempre había esperado.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y susurro las ultimas palabras que su alma le pedía a gritos que fueran pronunciadas.

-Te...qui...qu.i...quiero...

Sus parpados cedieron al sueño eterno y su corazón se apago.

Mientras, por las mejillas de Sesshômaru caían lágrimas oscuras que desterraban la maldad de su corazón. Tomo la mano de Kagome y la beso, sintiéndola terriblemente fría, mientras que la suya recuperaba la calidez que hacía tres siglos había tenido.

-Dios...

Pero sabía que era inútil, Dios no escucharía a un renegado y mucho menos atendería su petición, pero...Aun así...Solo por intentarlo ya valía la pena.

Sesshômaru se arrodillo a los pies de la cama de Kagome y, por primera vez desde hacia 300 años, rezó.


	6. Pureza

Capitulo 6

_**Capitulo 6. Pureza.**_

Una voz pronto resonó en su mente. Una voz tranquila, calmada, que destilaba calidez.

"_¿Me llamabas?"_

-Señor...

"_No lo lamentes, todo esto ocurrió por que debía ocurrir"_

-¿Que queréis decir?

"_Yo sabía lo que podía ocurrir cuando os mande a la Tierra, os lo advertí, pero estabais demasiado preocupados por los humanos como para escucharme"_

-...

"_No pienses en eso, los ángeles, por ser los seres mas puros, sois los que mas rápido os contamináis"_

-Lamento haberos traicionado.

"_Nunca lo has echo, si no fuese así, no estaría aquí. ¿Que deseas, Sesshômaru?"_

-Kagome...

"_No puedo devolver la vida, conoces las leyes, esta condenada por lo que ha echo..."_

-La amo.

"_No puede ser, las leyes se crearon para ser respetadas, Sesshômaru, solo en caso de una muerte provocada por la acción divina podría remitirlo"_

La voz callo en su cabeza y Sesshômaru se sentó en la cama desolado. Con cuidado, abrazo el inerte cuerpo de la sacerdotisa.

Quiso quitarle la daga, pero al hacerlo posiblemente la sangre saldría a borbotones. Un momento... ¡La daga! ¡Era una daga celestial!

-Señor...Esta daga...Pertenece a Inuyasha y es un objeto divino.

La voz no contesto.

Se había ido.

Probar a rezar de nuevo sería inútil y ya no...

De repente, todos los pensamientos del ángel se esfumaron cuando la daga comenzó a iluminarse, fundiéndose en el cuerpo de la chica, sellando la herida y solo dejo una huella: Una media luna pequeña justo sobre el corazón, un símbolo de comunicación.

-Ughmm...

La chica estaba dormida, pero viva. Sesshômaru sonrió.

-Gracias...

"_Cuídala, hijo, por que ella es el futuro"_

Kagome abrió los ojos aturdida y miro hacia un lado de la habitación, se encontró de lleno con una mirada tranquila de...Sesshômaru.

Le dolía la cabeza y trato de recordar que había pasado...De pronto, todo vino a su mente, golpeándola como un fuerte mazo. El ataque, lo que Sesshômaru le había hecho, la daga clavándose en su pecho...El dolor. Y Sesshômaru. La nueva forma de Sesshômaru.

Le miro con pena. No por él, era realmente hermoso. Sino por ella. Se sentía horriblemente sucia, su cuerpo manchado y su alma corrompida.

Sesshômaru no pareció percatarse de su dolor y se aproximo a ella, que reacciono alejándose lo más que pudo de él.

Esta vez, el que recibió un golpe de angustia en el corazón fue Sesshômaru, que se odio a si mismo por lo que había echo. Sin pararse a pensarlo, la impulso hacía sus brazos y la abrazo.

-Kagome...Lo siento...

La chica temblaba.

-Déjame...

La ignoro y la apretó más contra él.

-Gracias por todo, pequeña.

-No me toques.

Sesshômaru la aparto, bastante incrédulo y vio como ella lloraba y lo miraba con un infinito asco, que, para su sorpresa, no iba dirigido a él.

-¿Que pasa?

No contesto, le aparto la mirada, pero el atrapo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Los ángeles podían ver a través de los ojos el interior de las personas, así como sus pensamientos y sentimientos y Kagome lo sabía. Intento escabullirse, pero la mano de Sesshômaru la apretó hasta hacerle daño, impidiéndole moverse.

-Por favor...Suéltame.

-No, esto es culpa mía, así que tengo que saber que te pasa.

Kagome dejo de resistirse y permitió que el entrara en su mente. Y Sesshômaru se altero con lo que vio allí.

Kagome le amaba. Le quería de verdad desde ya hacía mucho. Y aunque no lo culpaba, se sentía sucia por haber perdido así su pureza. Se sentía corrompida por haberse suicidado. Y le dolía que él la obligase a dejarle ver su intimidad tal y como estaba haciendo.

Y deseaba morir. Pero aquello si que no pensaba permitírselo el ángel. Salio despacio y con suavidad de su mente.

Ella le miraba con rencor y demasiado dolor.

-No voy a permitir que hagas ninguna tontería.

-No quiero vivir.

-Yo haré que lo desees.

No dijo nada más, la tumbo delicadamente sobre la cama y se dispuso a arreglar lo que había echo. Aunque para que engañarse. La deseaba tanto que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Podía un ángel desear o era que aun no se había purificado del todo?

Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, no pensaba dejarse dominar por ello. Se acerco a su rostro y la beso.

-No lo hagas, por favor.

-Tú también lo deseas.

Los labios del ángel recorrían suavemente uno de lo senos de la chica, acariciándolo y haciéndola estremecer.

Poco a poco, las manos se colaron por debajo de la sabana y dejaron a la vista el cuerpo de Kagome, que se intentaba cubrir con las manos, muerta de vergüenza.

-Eres hermosa.

-No...Estoy...

-Estás preciosa, no te cubras.

-Yo...

Kagome le miro a los ojos y vio el mismo deseo de antes pero envuelto por la ternura y la calidez de su cuerpo y separo las manos de su cuerpo, quedando completamente desnuda ante el, que miraba cada centímetro de su piel.

-No...Me mires así...

-Bien, haré algo más que mirarte.

-Yo no...¡Ah!

Sesshômaru había comenzado a lamer suavemente la piel de su cuello, ella le paso las manos alrededor del suyo y se dejo hacer, se dejo besar y acariciar mientras le quitaba la camisa y acariciaba la piel suave del ángel.

Sentía como las manos traviesas la tocaban, acariciaban partes de su cuerpo que debían estar prohibidas para todo hombre y la hacían gemir de placer.

Cuando Sesshômaru hundió su boca entre sus muslos no pudo dejar de gemir con anhelo, mientras sentía como lamía cuidadosamente su húmedo sexo.

Cuando ella le informo de que estaba lista, el la penetro despacio, intentando no abrir las heridas del interior de la chica.

Kagome jadeaba de dolor, pero se contenía como podía por que sentía a Sesshômaru más cerca que nunca de ella, sentía su calor, el latido de su corazón y sus gemidos, tan leves y silenciosos que apenas si se podían oír.

El movimiento de Sesshômaru era suave, cuidado y muy contenido. El dolor iba disminuyendo poco a poco y finalmente Kagome clavaba las uñas en la espalda de su amante, gritando de placer por el delicioso y fuerte movimiento que había alcanzado el ángel.

No tardaron en sentir como sus espaldas se arqueaban y mientras Sesshômaru estallaba en el interior de la joven, Kagome alcanzo el éxtasis.

No pensaron nada mas, no podían coordinar sus pensamientos y se encontraban terriblemente agotados.

Sesshômaru se dejo caer en la cama y abrazo a Kagome contra él. Esta apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del arcángel.

Antes de que el sueño se la llevara, solo alcanzo a susurrar:

-Te quiero...

Y sus ojos perdieron el mundo de vista.

Sesshômaru, en cambio, sonrió levemente y le beso los labios suavemente.

-Yo también...No te imaginas cuanto...

Y se dejo arrastrar también.

Horas más tarde, un ángel recién llegado y alarmado por el ataque a la ciudad los encontraría en esa misma posición.


	7. El Fuego que Llevamos Dentro

Capitulo 7

_**Capitulo 7. El fuego que llevamos dentro.**_

Un ángel y una sacerdotisa se encontraban frente a una casa de la cual tiraban varios aldeanos, para relevantar sus muros.

-Las labores de reconstrucción van muy deprisa, más de lo esperado.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no Inuyasha?

-Pues clar...

El ángel se disponía a terminar la frase, cuando al mirar a la morena que tenía en frente, bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-¡¡Venga Inu, no es para tener tanta vergüenza!!

-¡Tendrías que tomártelo peor tu que yo!

-Por favor...¬¬

Kagome suspiro, eso pasaba más o menos a diario, desde el día en que el ángel la había encontrado con Sesshômaru en la cama. Al principio, la vergüenza de él había resultado muy divertida, pero a la larga se había convertido en algo molesto, ya que cuando pasaba, Inuyasha dejaba de hablar o se distraía. Y pasaba muy a menudo.

-Uf...

Inuyasha no daba señales de reaccionar, seguía ensimismado, así que opto por la segunda mejor opción, giro la cabeza y se dispuso a mirar lo que pasaba un poco más allá.

Cierto ángel estaba ayudando a reconstruir la iglesia con su inmenso poder. Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír. Sesshômaru era frío, si, pero tenía algo dentro de él...Algo que no lo hacía malvado.

Era curioso como el resto de ángeles habían aceptado al renegado entre ellos al ver de nuevo su antigua fuerza. Parecía como si todos lo apreciaran muchísimo.

Sesshômaru de pronto sintió la mirada de ella y la miro también, intensamente. Kagome capto lo que pasaba por su mente con esa sola mirada y enrojeció tanto o más que Inuyasha.

No entendía que era lo que le pasaba a Sesshômaru con su cuerpo, pero desde luego normal no era. Por el día, muchas veces la arrinconaba en uno de los callejones en ruinas de la ciudad y la obligaba a tocarle y dejarse tocar. Había insistido en bajar un par de veces al Santuario y dejar volar su imaginación. Y prácticamente todas las noches la poseía.

Lo único que la joven había sacado en claro quedaba resumido en dos teorías: O eran los restos del Sesshômaru antiguo lo que le hacía comportarse así o la deseaba más de lo que nunca nadie deseo antes. Lo malo de todo ello era que le agradaba ese afán por unirse, esa desesperación que se apoderaba de él cuando la hacia suya. Aunque... a menudo se preguntaba cuanto aguantaría su cuerpo.

Alzo la cabeza y vio como Inuyasha la miraba sonriente.

-¿Con que no tienes vergüenza, eh?

-¿Quieres seguir con lo de la reconstrucción? ¬¬

-¡Je je! Vale...

- Ufff...

El resto de la mañana transcurrió normal. Ya estaba casi toda la ciudad reconstruida, llevaban dos semanas en ello y era increíble, pero cierto.

Sonaron las campanas de la comida y automáticamente todos dejaron el trabajo.

Sesshômaru fue hacia Kagome y la tomo de la mano mientras iban hacia la casa de ella, la casa de los dos ahora. Mientras Sesshômaru se cambiaba de ropa ella se dispuso a preparar la comida.

A cabo de un rato, el arcángel comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tras ella, que temblaba ligeramente, recordando una ocasión en la que a él le había dado por "acariciarla" mientras cocinaba.

Definitivamente no tenía remedio.

Sesshômaru, por su parte, se sentía bien. Le agradaba la vida en compañía de la morena y le encantaba hacerla sonrojar o que temblara un poquito, como le ocurría en ese instante. Sentir hasta que punto su sola presencia era capaz de afectarle le gustaba. Casi tanto como someter su cuerpo a sus caricias.

Sobre lo de las relaciones, ni él mismo comprendía como podía llegar a desearla tanto, pero tampoco le daba muchas vueltas, cuando deseaba algo de ella, lo tomaba. Y bien sabía que, por mucho que la sacerdotisa se avergonzase de ello, le agradaba tanto como a él.

Pronto la comida estuvo lista y ambos se sentaron en la mesa. Aquel día estuvieron desacostumbradamente callados, pues normalmente aprovechaban las comidas para hablar de lo referente a la reconstrucción.

Kagome encontró que Sesshômaru estaba más preocupado de lo normal.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh?

El ángel alzo la cabeza y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Los demonios volverán a atacar.

-¿Que? ¿Como lo sabes?

-Sin querer me llego alguna información telepática, no, no me mires así- añadió al ver la expresión consternada de ella- nuestros vínculos eran muy fuertes, hacía 300 años que los teníamos, no lo escuche por que yo quisiera.

-Pero ahora que tú no estas, ¿como...?

-Naraku ha asumido el mando. Y debo decir que bastante bien.

-¿Entonces?

-Esto aún no ha acabado, Kagome. No se que pasara cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Puede que vuelva a corromperme, la sola presencia de ellos basta para que Inuyasha y los suyos duden, conmigo debería incluso ser más fácil que eso.

-No quiero que te vayas.

Sesshômaru alzo la cabeza y vio como las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la chica. Se acerco a ella y al beso con suavidad, después no pudo resistirlo más y, tumbándola en el suelo con cuidado, la poseyó.

Cuando lo hacían, el vínculo entre ellos se estrechaba más y más, hasta el punto de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Y ambos lo sabían. Se unían y sus cuerpos cansados se tocaban hasta sentirse morir, sus bocas bebían del alma del otro y grababan el sabor de su piel a fuego en su cuerpo, mientras susurraban palabras para el otro.

-Nunca te abandonare.

-No quiero perderte.

-No lo harás. Te quiero.

-Te amo, Sesshômaru. Dios, como te amo...


	8. El Final de la Guerra

Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8. El final de la guerra.**

Naraku era cruel y sanguinario, claramente peligroso, muy diferente a Sesshômaru, cosa que quedo muy clara durante el ataque a la ciudad.

Por desgracia para los demonios, no llevaban las de ganar. Los ángeles estaban más empeñados que nunca en derrotarlos de una vez por todas y que los humanos pudieran vivir en paz y repoblar el planeta.

Inuyasha comenzó a luchar cara a cara con Onigumo, en un duelo a muerte.

Las sacerdotisas cubrían los muros e impedían que los demonios voladores penetrasen en la cuidad, mientras que los caballeros y sacerdotes aniquilaban uno a uno a cada monstruo a pie que se cruzaba en su camino.

Pero mucho más allá, cerca de lo que antaño había sido la plaza de la ciudad y ahora era un lugar lleno de escombros se libraba la verdadera lucha por la victoria entre Naraku y Sesshômaru.

Y nadie sabía quien iba a ganar.

Kagome temblaba en su casa intentando poner en orden sus ideas, pues en el estado en el que se encontraba, no podía siquiera concentrar su poder espiritual.

Sesshômaru y ella habían echo el amor hacía apenas unos momentos en esa habitación en la que ella se encontraba: el comedor. Al acabar, se habían abrazado dispuestos a dormir un poco y descansar en brazos del otro, cuando la sirena de alarma de los caballeros había vuelto a sonar y Sesshômaru había salido como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero no era eso lo que la angustiaba, sino el color de los ojos de Sesshômaru cuando se había ido a toda prisa. No eran sus preciosos ojos dorados en los que no se cansada de mirar: eran los ojos carmesíes del ángel caído que Kagome creía haber arrancado de él.

¿Acaso su amor no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder acabar con toda la maldad del corazón de él?

_No, no es eso, _trataba de pensar_, él me lo ha advertido._

Y recordó las últimas palabras que le había susurrado, mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo:

_¿Estarás conmigo cuando pase?_

-Mierda...

La joven alta sacerdotisa del Norte tomo su arco y salio corriendo de la casa, en busca de algo que tal vez ya no existiera.

Corrió y corrió, mientras veía como los habitantes de la ciudad le hacían señas en dirección a la plaza, se lo agradeció de todo corazón y acelero el paso.

Sesshômaru era suyo y de nadie mas, de la misma manera que ella le pertenecía a él. Y se negaba en rotundo a dejar que las tinieblas se lo llevaran de nuevo

-Te ves cansado, Sesshômaru...

-No más que tú, Naraku.

Ambos contrincantes se encontraban mirándose fijamente, en un mudo acuerdo por detener la lucha unos segundos para recuperar fuerzas.

-¿Sabes? Nunca imagine que te quedabas por _amor_- dijo el pelinegro pronunciando cada letra con desprecio.- Y mucho menos que sería yo el que te matara.

-¿Matarme? Ju. No me hagas reír. Eres demasiado insignificante para ello.

El arcángel noto como Naraku se tensaba y apretaba los puños: no había cosas que menos soportase que lo infravalorasen y él había elegido sus palabras cuidadosamente.

No le preocupaba Naraku, peri si el efecto que su presencia estaba teniendo sobre él. No le había echo falta ningún espejo para entender por que Kagome se había asustado tanto al mirar sus ojos antes de salir. Como tampoco hacía falta que el viento meciera sus cabellos para saber que estaban plagados de mechones negros.

-Haré que te tragues una a una tus palabras, arcángel.

-Lo mismo digo.

Naraku se lanzo contra el peliplateado al mismo tiempo que invocaba una espada de fuego que el ángel contrarrestó con otra de luz glaciar.

Amabas chocaron en el medio de la plaza y los enemigos se miraron fija y cruelmente a los ojos.

Y entonces Naraku cometió el peor error de su vida, creyendo que podría desconcertar al ángel pronuncio varias palabras que serían su sentencia de muerte:

-¿Sabes?-susurro- En cuanto tome esta ciudad voy a encontrar a tu mujercita y pienso disfrutar de ella. Y cuando acabe, dejare que disfruten uno a uno todos mis demonios antes de descuartizarla y echarles la carne a los perros.

Las palabras golpearon una a una a Sesshômaru como quien esta escuchando su condenación eterna y sus ojos tomaron un cariz asesino, sus cabellos se oscurecieron por completo y su espada se incendio de llamas negras.

-¿Sabes? Estas muerto.

La espada de Sesshômaru golpeo fuertemente la de Naraku y la partió en dos, para después con un giro de muñeca hundírsela entre las costillas.

-Ah...

Sesshômaru extrajo de nuevo la espada y el ángel caído cayo al suelo, con un gran corte en la parte derecha del tórax.

Alzo de nuevo la espada, dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza al ángel negro con una sonrisa feroz cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura y una voz que reconoció inmediatamente le pedía:

-No lo mates...

La mano que sostenía la empuñadura tan solo tembló ligeramente antes de que una voz fría y mortal como el acero se dejase oír.

-Tiene que morir.

Realizo un rápido movimiento de muñeca y cuando la espada estuvo a tres centímetros de la yugular de Naraku se detuvo de golpe al sentir que el cuerpo pegado a el temblaba y lloraba, mojándole la túnica por detrás.

-Sesshômaru...Tú no eres como él...

Una serie de imágenes golpearon la mente del Arcángel caído, como un constante martilleo que aplacaba los rastros de su maldad.

_¿Tienes hambre?_

Una joven dándole de comer cucharada a cucharada, mientras que él agonizaba.

_¿Por que lo has echo?_

_No lo sé. Creo que pensé que si los ángeles han perdido su buen corazón, alguien debía demostrar que aún quedan buenos sentimientos._

Sentimientos confusos que se aclaraban en su mente...Si, desde aquel preciso instante la había comenzado a amar...

_Lleva muchos días obsesionado contigo, al principio pensé que te odiaba tanto que te quería muerto, pero creo que ya he entendido lo que pasa en realidad. Es tu hermano y si ha echo eso es por que te quiere._

Le había dado explicaciones, que cosas...Ella le había enseñado a un ángel, que se supone es todo amor, a que viera quienes le querían...

_¿Que le quieres?_

_Antes, durante mucho tiempo estuve enamorada de él._

_¿Antes? ¿Y ahora?_

_Ahora ya no, bueno, no lo se, creo que no..._

_¿Y que te hace dudar?_

_Pues t... Pues a ti no te importa. Ya has acabado, hale, adiós._

Confesiones antes de tiempo...Cariño...

_Te...qui...qu.i...quiero..._

Amor en ved de odio.

Una luz envolvió a Sesshômaru durante unos segundos y tras desvanecerse, allí estaba el mismo Sesshômaru que ella amaba: Un chico frío, con plateados cabellos y ojos dorados.

Tiro la espada al suelo. Y miro a la chica, sonriendo.

-Vaya...Esto si que no me lo esperaba...

Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y se lanzo a sus brazos, que la recibieron gustosamente y la estrecharon contra él.

La chica estaba en la gloria, cuando atino a abrir los ojos viendo como Naraku se levantaba dispuesto a atravesar de medio a medio a Sesshômaru con su espada.

Lanzo a Sesshômaru a un lado y, tensando una flecha, se la lanzo cargada de energía espiritual el ángel negro, que se desintegro al instante.

Sonrió de nuevo, mientras suspiraba y capto una mirada de reproche y la fría risa de Sesshômaru.

-¿No me dejas matarlo a mi y vas y lo matas tu?

-Es...Etto...No es lo mismo...¡¡ÉL a intentado matarte!!

Le saco la lengua y se dio la vuelta.

Sesshômaru la miro durante un segundo y se cuestiono si contarle lo que Naraku le había dicho para ponerlo en aquel estado. Prefrió no hacerlo, por que tenía ganas de _otra cosa._

Se acercó a Kagome por a espalda y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Bueno...Supongo que todo a acabado y... ¡¿Que haces?!

La chica se indigno al sentir como la lengua de Sesshômaru se deslizaba por su cuello.

-Continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente.

-No...-temblaba ligeramente mientras sentía despertar el deseo en su interior- No lo habíamos dejado pendiente, lo habíamos terminado.

-Bueno...-Coló una mano bajo la ropa de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla- Siempre podemos empezar otra vez.

-No...Tienes remedio...

-Supongo que no.

Y antes de que la sacerdotisa pudiese contestar, el ángel la estaba besando profunda y apasionadamente.

Suspiro mientras el la conducía a una zona de las ruinas en la que no pudiesen verlos cuando empezase a llegar la gente.

Por lo visto aquello no se debía a su lado maligno, es que era su naturaleza.

Al pasar frente a una cristalera rota, Kagome se quedo parada, mirando su reflejo incrédula. Se toco la frente y se volvió hacia Sesshômaru sorprendida.

-¿Que significa esto?

Él se acerco dando por hecho que aquel era un buen lugar y comenzó a desnudarla al tiempo que le susurro:

-Significa que eres mía. Y yo soy tuyo.

Kagome ya no pudo decir nada más, antes de que el arcángel se volviese más apasionado y ella ya no pudiese coordinar sus pensamientos, miro por última vez a la cristalera, donde se reflejaba la media luna que había en su frente, igual a la de Sesshômaru.

_Vaya...Esto si que no me lo esperaba..._

Sonrió por última vez, al comprender como había sido de sarcástico Sesshômaru y se entrego a sus caricias.


	9. Pesadilla del Pasado

Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9. Pesadilla del pasado.**

_Estaba mirando a través de la gran superficie cristalina de un lago sagrado. Eran muy comunes en el paraíso y los Ángeles recién nacidos solían bañarse en ellos para conseguir mayor poder espiritual._

_Pero no le interesaba en absoluto obtener poder. Si estaba allí era por otro motivo. Alzo una de sus manos y pronuncio dos palabras._

_Las aguas se enturbiaron y comenzaron a mostrar colores que se unieron formando una imagen completa que avanzaba._

_Era la tierra. El lugar al que pronto viajaría junto con sus compañeros. Por el campo corría una niña muy alegre, hija de unos padres de familia humilde que le causaba un extraño sentimiento._

_Sin inmutarse, rápidamente deshizo el conjuro y volteo a tiempo de ver como aparecía volando su hermano._

_-¡Venga Sesshômaru, que eres el arcángel, tienes que ser el primero en bajar, los demás te están esperando!_

_-Voy._

_Alzo las alas y se dispuso a seguir a Inuyasha, todavía con el rostro de la niña grabado en su memoria._

Sesshômaru despertó inquieto. No era frecuente que tuviera sueños. Mucho menos que los tuviera sobre _ella_.

Miro a la chica que dormía junto a él. Kagome parecía estar teniendo un sueño muy bello, soltaba pequeños suspiros y su respiración era tranquila.

Le aparto un mechón rebelde de la cara y le puso la mano en la mejilla en una caricia mientras por primera vez analizaba sus facciones un tanto asombrado.

Era parecidísima a... Físicamente eran como dos gotas de agua. ¿Como no se había dado cuenta? Su Kagome era exactamente igual que...

No. No lo era. No podía serlo. Kagome era la chica más dulce y buena del planeta, mientras que _ella _era hielo y oscuridad, un alma que se mueve solo por interés... Una trampa.

Pero antes había sido dulce, tan dulce como Kagome.

Su rostro se ensombreció. No podía cometer el mismo error. No otra vez. No quería volver a ser un maldito asesino.

Tal vez debería..

-¿Sesshômaru?

-Lo siento. Duérmete.

Kagome pasó olímpicamente de él y se incorporo.

-¿Que te pasa? Pareces muy preocupado.

-He tenido una pesadilla.

-¿Me la cuentas? Dicen que así nunca se cumplen.

-Esta ya se cumplió hace mucho tiempo...

Parecía muy triste y a la vez... Había algo peligroso en él. Un brillo en sus ojos parecido a una chispa de locura.

-¿Que pasó?

Parecía más preocupada ella que el. Sesshômaru esbozo una sonrisa. Si que era diferente. _Ella _se hubiera dormido de nuevo, no se había puesto a preocuparse como Kagome.

-Nada, duerme, preciosa.

La chica hizo un puchero y lo miro con fingido rencor.

-No puedes evitar mis preguntas así.

-Tienes razón.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en el rostro de la sacerdotisa.

-¿Entonces me lo cuentas?

Sesshômaru sonrió con sensualidad y movió ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Sesshômaru! Creía que habías dicho que así no...

Calló al ver que el rostro del arcángel se encontraba mucho más junto al suyo que antes y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente al identificar el deseo en su mirada.

Las manos de él le rodearon la cintura y sus labios se unieron lentamente, para comenzar un beso tranquilo y dulce que se volvió salvaje y apasionado.

-No...Es justo...Siempre...haces lo mismo.

Le mordisqueaba la oreja y sus manos deslizaban lentamente su camisón, cuando...

-Y tú...Nunca te opones.

Todo se volvió pasión.

Una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba el rostro del peliplateado mientras apoyaba ligeramente la mano en la puerta que había frente a él.

Era consciente de lo que encontraría al otro lado, y la morena que había junto a él también lo sabía.

Disfruto unos segundos más de la agradable sensación de aquel que se sabe a punto de fastidiar y empujo la puerta que cedió bajo su fuerza dejando al descubierto lo que ocurría en esa habitación.

Dentro, una pareja se amaba en silencio, envueltos en finas sabanas de seda. No se habían percatado de su llegada y seguía en sus actividades.

Sin poder evitarlo los dos recién llegados soltaron una risa maliciosa que puso en alerta a los amantes que se escondieron tras las sabanas muertos de vergüenza.

-¡¡Sesshômaru!! ¡¡Fuera de aquí!!

-Ni hablar, hermanito, la escena es de lo más agradable.

-¡¡Kagome!!

-Ja ja ja. Lo siento, hermana, pero esto es demasiado divertido.

-¡¿QUEREIS MARCHAROS, _POR FAVOR_?!

-Ya que lo pides tan amablemente...No, gracias.

Inuyasha se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba si era posible y de repente le sacudió una idea.

-Sesshômaru... ¡¿Acaso...acaso resucitaste a Kikyô solo para molestarnos cada vez que...que...bueno, que estemos así?!

-No que va, pero fue una de las razones. La otra era que si no Kagome me seguiría guardando rencor.

Kikyô no estaba tan colorada como Inuyasha, pero se le acercaba. Ambos eran demasiado celosos con su intimidad y necesitaban estar a solas para mostrar sus sentimientos, cosa que parecía imposible con los hermanos que tenían.

Sesshômaru era malicioso por naturaleza y Kagome demasiado curiosa como para perderse el espectáculo cada vez que Sesshômaru los "descubría".

-¿Ocurre algo, Kagome?

-Si, las sacerdotisas del Sur están intentando celebrar la ceremonia del Sol de Oriente en plena plaza cuando las del Oeste tratan de hacer el desfile ceremonial y necesitan cruzarla, así que requieren tu consejo. Y a juzgar por como iban las cosas cuando me fui, mejor que lo tengan pronto.

-Y tú, Sesshômaru? ¿Tienes alguna excusa para _molestarnos_?

-Por desgracia para ti, hermanito, si. Rin y Kohaku han regresado hoy de la zona Este con supervivientes y te necesitan ahí YA.

-Muy bien. ¿Nos podrías dejar a solos un momento, _por favor? _Necesitamos CAMBIARNOS.

-Dirás "PONERNOS ROPA".

-¡¡Vale, largo!!

Los dos invasores se marcharon e Inuyasha y Kikyô suspiraron antes de "acabar" rápido con lo suyo, vestirse y salir a solucionar los problemas.

-No es seguro hacer eso, mi señor Onigumo.

Uno de los líderes demonio conversaba con el nuevo líder acerca de sus nuevos planes.

-Se hará así y será mejor no os atreváis a desobedecerme.

El demonio tembló ligeramente maldiciendo mentalmente a Naraku por haberle pasado sus poderes a Onigumo momentos antes de morir y haberlo vuelto tan terriblemente poderoso.

-Si, mi amo.

-Y recuerda cual será tu castigo si fracasas.

El demonio tragó saliva y tembló ligeramente.

-Eso no ocurrirá, señor.

-Eso espero.

Mirras se alejo volando seguido de los demonios a su cargo y Onigumo sonrió con crueldad, mientras miraba a través de un espejo a una joven miko sonriendo junto a su hermana.

-Pronto averiguaré que tienes de interesante para que Sesshômaru te tenga en tanta estima. O...Que tiene tu cuerpo.


	10. Capturada y Sometida

Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10. Capturada y sometida.**

Kagome se encontraba en las inmediaciones de la ciudad del Norte. La población había crecido tanto en los ultimo meses que las periferias estaban llenas de casa recién construidas y alguna gente incluso vivía en chabolas a la espera de su casa, que los carpinteros tardaban una semana en construir.

Todo iba a gran velocidad por que los ángeles allí presentes estaban volcando todo su poder en restablecer la vida humana tal y como era antes de la Glaciación.

El frío seguía siendo un problema, pero con asegurarse de que todas las familias contaban con una vivienda en donde encender fuego y calentarse era la única solución.

Allí se necesitaba mucha mano de obra, pero también gente que cuidara a los desamparados mientras trabajaban, de forma que las sacerdotisas se pasaban media vida de un lado para otro, como Kagome.

Esta estaba aliviada ya que Kikyô había retomado el cargo de Alta Sacerdotisa, liberándola de un montón de obligaciones absurdas a su juicio y que le llevaban mucho tiempo.

Tenía la "ligera" sospecha de que Sesshômaru solo había revivido a Kikyô para que ocupase ese cargo y ella tuviese más tiempo que pasar con él en lo que el ángel aseguraba eran "cosas más productivas". También sospechaba que su arcángel era un pervertido nato o algo parecido, ya que no había día que no la tomara, fuese donde fuese.

Recordo con horror el momento en el que, días atrás, se le había ocurrido la suicida idea de provocarlo en mitad de una de las construcciones y él, ni corto ni perezoso, comenzó a besarla y acariciarla más de lo debido.¡¡PERO DELANTE DE UNAS TREINTA PERSONAS!!

Estaba loco de deseo, lo curioso es que ni siquiera miraba a las otras jóvenes de la Ciudad, solo ponía cara de "necesito tomarte, ya" cuando Kagome estaba presente.

Aquello le agradaba, pero la verdad, empezaba a sentir un cansancio enorme. O al menos prefería pensar eso a la idea de que en realidad ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Se sorprendía pensando en su cuerpo la mitad del tiempo, cuando estaban separados. Menuda sacerdotisa más casta y pura estaba hecha.

Y encima todo el mundo le daba las gracias por haber purificado a Sesshômaru y convencerlo para que los ayudase. Pobrecillos, si legarán a saber como lo "purifico" se armaría la del siglo. ¿Convencerlo? ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Si el muy …. Se cobraba todas y cada una de las ayudas prestadas cuando se quedaban a solas! Y eso únicamente por que ella no le permitía "cobrar" en público.

Suspiro y entonces observo a un chiquillo que se encontraba en uno de los árboles a las afueras de la ciudad, donde la barrera espiritual de los ángeles no alcanzaba. Sin dudar, se dirigió hacía allí al observar que el niño tenía una heridas muy preocupante en la rodilla.

Pronto llegó y se inclino para analizar detenidamente el feo corte.

-¿Cómo te lo has hecho?

-¡Oh! ¡Pues yo mismo!

-¿? ¿Cómo?

El pequeño se transformo en cuestión de segundos en un ente alado con colmillos y garras, de corta estatura y unos ojos peligrosamente rojizos. De un golpe seco dejo inconsciente a la miko.

-Cogedla y llevarla con el Señor Onigumo.

La orden fue acatada por sus sirvientes, que se materializaron de la nada ante él y cargaron a la joven. Mientras veía como se marchaban, Mirras suspiro aliviado. Su cabeza ya no pendía de un hilo. O al menos eso creía él.

Un pinchazo muy potente le golpeo en el estomago sin previo aviso, procedente de sus mismas entrañas. Extendió ligeramente su poder espiritual y capto un pequeño desgarre en la barrera espiritual que había colocado alrededor de la Ciudad del Norte.

Inquieto, capto la energía de una de las Sacerdotisas, que se esfumó poco depuse de abandonar la protección, para su sorpresa. Corrió a gran velocidad seguido de Inuyasha y Miroku, que se preguntaban que demonios pasaba, puesto que ellos también habían sentido el desgarre.

Cuando llego a los límites de la barrera, el corazón se le encogió al reconocer en el aire un leve rastro de la energía de Kagome. ¡¡Kagome!! ¡¿Qué le había ocurrido a Su mujer?!

Salio a toda prisa y detecto una descarga de energía maligna poco más adelante. Desplegó las alas y se lazo en picado hacia en lugar. En pleno vuelo, atrapo a un pequeño demonio de baja estatura, muy curioso, con varios cuernos que lo miro con pánico y… Algo más… Un terror ciego ante lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡¡Se…Se…Señor Sesshômaru!!

Lógico que los demonios aun recordasen a su ex líder, el ángel caído más sangriento, despiadado y frío que jamás nadie pudo haber visto. Bien, le sería útil su reputación.

-¿Dónde esta la Sacerdotisa?

-Fu…ye….Fu-fu-fueron ó-o-ordenes del Se…Señor Onigumo… Mandó cap… capturar y a-a-atrapar a la miko….Yo no….

Mirras tembló como una maraca al sentir el despliegue de poder espiritual que el arcángel realizaba debido a la furia.

-¿Dónde esta ahora?

-Nos…Nos re-re-refugiamos en la zo-zo-na del anti-gu-guo reino del Su-Su-Sur…

-Bien.

Acto seguido, no quedaba nada del demonio una vez llamado Mirras, a causa de la energía espiritual.

Sesshômaru alzo de nuevo el vuelo, a toda velocidad, hacía la antigua ciudad del Sur, loco de rabia. ¡¡Pensaba matar a aquel desgraciado como le tocara un solo pelo a Kagome!! ¡¡Ella era suya!! ¡¡Como al tocara lo iba a….!!

Trato de calmarse y razonar fríamente, como antaño. Entonces se percato de que Inuyasha y Miroku también iban con él, con los rostros crispados por la furia, sin duda habían escuchado la "conversación" entre él y el demonio.

Se despertó en la fría oscuridad de su celda, sintiendo la dura piedra bajo ella y el miedo en el fondo de su corazón.

Habían cometido el error de menospreciar a Onigumo, el ultimo ángel caído de la Tierra y este era el resultado, estaba presa y a su merced en aquel extraño y maléfico lugar.

Estaba segura de todo aquello por que había alcanzado a ver la verdadera apariencia del "niño".

Ahora solo le quedaba rezar para que Sesshômaru fuera pronto por ella.


	11. La Oscuridad Latente

Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11. La Oscuridad Latente.**

Onigumo sonrió de nuevo, al ver a través del espejo que decoraba el salón de aquella horrible torre, a la confundida sacerdotisa despertar en las mazmorras directamente llegada de una de las salas de tortura en donde, supuso, el carcelero había echo mucho más que usar sus maquinitas para hacerla sufrir.

Su sonrisa se torno una mueca gesto cruel y maliciosa al recordar quien había estado en aquella misma celda hacía 300 años, en una situación tan parecida a la de Kagome, pero en cierto modo distinta.

Le hubiera gustado ser el personalmente quien hiciera agonizar su cuerpo de dolor y humillación, pero por culpa del maldito arcángel que venía mucho más rápido de lo que él había previsto, debía estar pendiente de sus movimientos, ya muy cercanos a su torre.

Tras él, a considerable distancia, lo seguían Inuyasha y Miroku, a penas incapaces de seguir la velocidad de vuelo de Sesshômaru, con sus poderes al máximo de la rabia y el dolor.

Podía percibir los sentimientos y las emociones de Kagome y tan solo de vez en cuando maldecía por ir tan despacio, ya que los demonios se habían tele transportado a la Torre del Nigromante, la base oscura que fue suya, después de Naraku y ahora de Onigumo.

Maldita sea, su mujer estaba sufriendo y el no podía hacer nada. No quería que volviera a pasar lo ocurrido hace cerca de trescientos años. No podía tolerar que Kagome muriera. ¡¡No de nuevo!! ¡No imaginaba ya una vida sin ella a su lado!! Por que la miko… No era como ella.

Acelero de nuevo, reuniendo fuerzas de nuevo de no sabía donde y un único pensamiento cruzo su mente antes de dejar de pensar y concentrarse en su objetivo.

"_Dios, no permitas que nada le ocurra, no podría soportarlo, no de nuevo"_

Kagome despertó en la celda que se encontraba. Acurrucaba contra sí en un vano intento por entrar en calor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Segundos, minutos, Horas? ¿Días, semanas, meses, años?

El dolor parecía desenfocar el tiempo y la realidad. En algún lugar de su mente habitaba la idea de que apenas podían haber pasado unas horas desde que fue atrapada, pero el malestar de su cuerpo no atendía a razones.

Y eso la desoló por completo. Deseaba encontrar la esperanza a la que siempre había podido aferrarse en los perores momentos, pero no conseguía hallarla por ningún lugar.

Le dolían las manos por las cuerdas que las ataron, las piernas por los cortes recibidos, la espaldas estaba plagada de latigazos, su rostro lleno de cortes, moratones y algún que otro rastro de chupetones y su cuerpo apenas era un triste recuerdo convertido en un montón de piel maltrecha y heridas sangrantes.

¿Una tortura de apenas unas horas? Le pareció toda una vida. No podía apuntar ese dolor de nuevo, no era capaz. Nunca la entrenaron para ello, los demonios no hacían rehenes, mataban sin piedad y en ataque en masa, aquello fue totalmente imprevisto. Sin duda, un golpe de astucia bien dado por Onigumo con el objetivo de herir a Sesshômaru.

Claro. Era por eso. Por aquel motivo no le habían formulado tan siquiera una solo pregunta, tan solo dolor recibió. Por Sesshômaru.

-Sess…Sesshômaru…

Justo en ese instante, tirada sobre el frío suelo de piedra, que clavaba su heladez en su roída carne, destrozando las heridas sin cicatrizar, todo su dolor se desvaneció ante el recuerdo de la persona amada.

Allí estaba su esperanza. No debía perderla de nuevo. ¿Aquel era el precio a cambio del amor del arcángel? ¿Era eso?

Entonces la pregunta era: ¿Quería ella aquella vida llena de sufrimiento, riesgos y dolor a cambio de permanecer al lado de Sesshômaru?

Cortes por caricias. Látigos por sonrisas. Dolor por Amor.

¿Esa era la vida que quería? Analizo su interior, con su corazón apagado y aquella débil esperanza flotando en su mente. Que estupidez, pensando en tales tonterías no iba a sacar nada en claro. Y el planteamiento era tan inútil.

Si aquel era el precio por estar con él, ya podían repetir sus torturas una y un millón de veces, que no iban servir de nada.

Sonrió en la fría oscuridad de aquel lugar húmedo, deslizando uno de sus temblorosos dedos hacia su frente, en donde la media luna que indicaba que le pertenecía a Sesshômaru parecía transmitirle algo de calor.

-Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí. ¿A que debo la visita?

El Ángel caído sonrió con maldad cuando Sesshômaru detuvo su vuelo justo frente a él. Si no se equivocaba, acababa de invocar ingravidez y se había transportado al salón del Trono e la Torre del Nigromante después de destrozar todas sus defensas mágicas, espirituales y… Ni pensar que les había echo a los guardias.

Era increíble, no se podía dudar ni por un instante el motivo por el cual el Arcángel era tan admirado como temido y respetado en la Tierra o en el Cielo. Y todo aquel poder… Tan solo por una humana, esa raza despreciable.

-¿Dónde esta?

Cada palabra, cada sonido que salio de su boca les producía un escalofrío a todos los demonios allí presentes, algunos incluso comenzaron a temblar del miedo. Tan frío, tan helado y mortal que la sola mención de su nombre bastaba para esperarse lo peor.

-La tenemos bien guardada, en una de las suites del calabozo. De hecho, es una muy especial que te sonara bastante.

-Te voy a matar.

-Ju….

Chasqueo los dedos, y al momento siguiente no había nadie allí. Sabía que lo que acababa de ocurrir era real, Onigumo tan solo había usado el Cronos del Espacio que había en aquella Torre y coincidía con el del Castillo de Dranchelheim, a donde pensaba ir a ajustar cuentas con ese bastardo, después de encontrar a Kagome. Pero mejor sería mandar a alguien por él. Onigumo no era muy poderoso y a pesar de todo, el que tenía ciertas cuentas que ajustar con el era…

"_Inuyasha, cambiad el rumbo, Onigumo se transporto a Dranchelheim, yo me ocupo de Kagome, esta aquí"_

_De acuerdo, hermano…_

Tras el mensaje mental de Inuyasha, de un gesto hizo estallar la trampilla que conducía a los calabozos. Corrió con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le permitían, a la celda exacta, el número exacto…

Se detuvo antes de abrir las rejas. Todo era tan parecido a… No, no podía ser. No se encontraría con ella al cruzar esos barrotes, era Kagome quien estaba tras ellos y debía rescatarla.

Con la seguridad de haber vivido ya antes aquello, Sesshômaru entro en la estancia y sus rodillas flaquearon al ver ante él a su Kagome. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba de frío. Su cuerpo estaba herido y desgarrado por todos lados, el suelo manchado de sangre, pero…

Se dejo caer al suelo junto a ella, temblando ligeramente. Aparto el cabello enmarañado de su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. En la cara de su pequeña se dibujaba una sonrisa, mientras que unas de sus manos permanecía sobre la media Luna que lucía en su frente.

La tomo en sus brazos y la estrecho contra sí, transmitiéndole todo el calor que tan solo un ángel puede pasar. Ella parpadeó y abrió sus ojos con pesadez, sin que esa sonrisa se borrara de su cara.

-¿Sessh… Sesshômaru? ¿Es-este es… ot-otro de mis sueños?

-Kagome… Yo…

¿Cómo había dudado de ella? ¿Cómo pudo permitir que le ocurriera eso?

-Por fa-favor… Aunq-qu-que seas un su-sueño… Qu-quédate conmigo….

La abrazo con más fuerza y se deshizo de su haori, cubriendo el cuerpo de ella, que apenas se cubría con unos trapos. La pego a su cuerpo, desplegando sus alas y alzo el vuelo, desintegrando con su furia una a una las estancias de la Torre del Nigromante por las que pasaban a toda velocidad.

Cuando al fin salieron de aquel lugar infernal y los tenues rayos del Sol les brindaron una suave caricia, Sesshômaru volteo con ella en brazos, que se sujetaba firmemente al yukata que cubría su pecho y solía llevar bajo el haori.

Solo separo su maltrecho rostro del pecho de su amado cuando escucho el sonido de las rocas cayendo y volteo a mirar como, una a una, todas las piedras que formaban la estructura de la Torre caían sin remedio contra el suelo.

La Torre del Nigromante acababa de desaparecer del mundo. Ahora tan solo podría atormentarla en sus sueños. Se agarro de nuevo a Sesshômaru y suspiro aliviada. Ya estaba en casa.


	12. La Última Verdad

Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12. La Última Verdad.**

-Su nombre era Midoriko. La conocí hace 300 años, el mismo día que baje a la Tierra…

Kagome escuchaba serenamente el relato de Sesshômaru, por fin, la historia que tanto tiempo había sabido que él le guardaba, aquella que le causaba pesadillas que lo hacían despertarse sobresaltado, perlado en sudor, renegando a contarle lo que le pasaba.

Allí se encontraban los dos, Sesshômaru sentado en una silla frente a ella, que estaba recostada en la gran cama de la casa, reposando sus heridas ya casi curadas gracias al poder Sagrado de Sesshômaru.

-Ya la había observado anteriormente, a través de los lagos sagrados, que son como espejos que reflejan vuestro mundo. Prácticamente la había estado mirando desde el mismo día de su nacimiento, que fue difícil y, siendo mi deber, ayude con algo de energía a la madre, salvándola a ella y su hija. Lo que no sabía era que Midoriko se convertiría en mi obsesión. Al llegar a al Tierra, tuvimos muchísimo trabajo, los humanos apenas mantenían la esperanza y, si bien en un principio no íbamos a revelar que éramos, no nos quedo otra alternativa.

Parecía que, a medida que relataba, veía en su mente esa parte de su vida. Y la miraba resultante era una mezcla entre angustia, temor y desespero

-La encontré años más tarde, ella era Sacerdotisa, como tu y se ocupaba de proteger la ciudad del Este… En seguida se fijo en mí y yo me confesé a ella, tal vez demasiado rápido, antes de conocerla. Fuera como fuese, ella declaro también amarme y así nos convertimos en… pareja. Varios ángeles entonces fueron corrompidos por la maldad de algunos humanos, pero yo no caí en aquella trampa, cosa que los irrito. Si bien no podían contaminarme por las buenas, lo harían por las malas y Naraku junto a Onigumo raptaron a Midoriko y la Llevaron a…

-…La Torre del Nigromante. La misma celda que la mía, ¿verdad?

Él asintió y su mirada triste mudo por una furiosa, tal odio destilaban sus pupilas que Kagome tan solo esperaba que se tornaran carmesíes de un momento a otro.

-Partí rápidamente en su rescate, olvidándome del mundo y todos sus problemas, preocupado únicamente por ella. Aquel fue el primer sentimiento egoísta que tuve, ¿sabes? Y el que tiño el primer mechón de negro. Pero al llegar a la Torre… Pese a toda mi furia y todo mi rencor, no mate a nadie, tan solo me escabullí sin ser detectado hasta llegar a la celda en la que ella se encontraba y…La encontré en aquella celda. No es que hubiera sido torturada precisamente, si no más bien que estaba con el carcelero de una forma… Un tanto intima. Justo entonces me di cuanta de que Midoriko tan solo aspiraba al poder, mientras que el resto le era indiferente. No me amaba y no lo haría nunca. Me volví loco de la rabia y el dolor, incapaz de coordinar dos pensamientos sensatos y… Los mate. A los dos.

- Y te convertiste en Arcángel Caído, despreciando a la humanidad por la traición de una mujer. Sesshômaru… No me extraña que Dios te perdonara, pues nunca cometiste una sola falta. Te hundiste en la Oscuridad por amor, que es más de lo que nadie puede decir.

-Kagome… Tú te pareces a Midoriko, tu rostro, tus facciones, son casi idénticas a las de ella, pero…

Ella se había puesto tensa y lo miraba con los ojos profundamente heridos, como si aclarar de cometer una falta irreparable.

-¿Tratas de decirme que solo estas conmigo por que la ves en mi?

-¡No!- se le acerco y la abrazo con fuerza contra el, mientras Kagome hacía inútiles intentos por liberarse- Precisamente por que no te pareces en nada a ella es por lo que te amo. Midoriko se rindió ante cualquier cosa por no resultar malherida, me traiciono sin tener en cuenta que yo iría a por ella. Tu en cambio, esperarte por mi… Y has sufrido lo indecible. ¡Pero yo ya te amaba antes de eso, Kagome! Todas esas noches, el deseo inextinguible por ti… ¡Créeme!

Dejo de luchar contra él y respondió al fuerte abrazo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Te creo, por que te amo.

Ya no había ningún peligro para ellos, ningún obstáculo para su amor, puesto que Onigumo había obtenido un mal fin a manos de un furibundo Inuyasha.

Y ahora empezaba su tiempo, el tiempo de los humanos, momentos de libertad para esa raza que llevaba años luchando contra las tinieblas y cuyos ángeles al fin habían extinguido el temor de sus mentes y el frío de sus corazones.

Dos días pasaron, con suma tranquilidad, cuando Inuyasha y Kikyô se decidieron a dar una importante noticia, para la cual, reunieron a todos los ángeles y allegados más cercanos en su casa.

Allí, entre cuchicheos y rumores, un colorado Inuyasha se levanto frente a todos, con Kikyô un tanto cohibida a su lado.

-Agradezco vuestra presencia hoy aquí, tras tantas luchas y tanto sufrimiento, que para nuestra fortuna…

-Inuyasha- Reclamo un escéptico Sesshômaru, interesado en que acabase con aquella estupidez rápido para saber que diablos le pasaba- Déjate de rodeos.

-Esta bien, Señor Bloque de Hielo, yo y Kikyô estamos esperando nuestro primer hijo… o hija.

La noticia fue recibida con regocijo y más de una sorpresa agradable. Por casi todos menos por Kagome, a cuya mente acudió la peor de las ideas al detectar una mirada de Sesshômaru que, para variar, estaba cargada de deseo, pero también de una nueva ambición que prefería no descubrir, aunque intuía de qué se trataba. Se acerco a su hermana para desearle lo mejor.

-Gracias, Kagome-chan, aunque no se que va a pasar, tengo la sensación de que un niño va a ser demasiado para Inuyasha.

-Si, lo va a ser.-Soltó Sesshômaru sin ningún reparo, acercándose a ellas con descaro- Pero a ese idiota le encantan los niños, así que no te preocupes tanto.- le lanzo una mirada maliciosa a Kagome, que se preparo para lo peor, confirmando sus sospechas cuando él la tomo del brazo- ¿Nos disculpas? Creo que voy a encargar yo también un bebe con tu hermana.

-Sesshômaru- este volteo para ver que era lo que quería Kikyô antes de llevarse a Kagome- Hasta ahora no te he dicho nada, pero ten esto muy presente: Eres un pervertido pederasta lujurioso.

-¿Qué que?- Parecía increíblemente asombrado de tales acusaciones- ¿Pervertido? ¿Pederasta? ¿Lujurioso? ¿A quien he incitado a hacer perversiones siendo menor llevado por las ganas desmedidas de tener sexo?

-¬¬

-Si giras a tu derecha, veras a mi querida hermana Kagome con cara de sarcasmo, puesto que la respuesta a tu pregunta es: Ella. Pederasta por que os lleváis mas de 300 años, pervertido puesto que de seguro has hecho más cosas de las que estas dispuesto a admitir, corrompiendo a mi hermana y lujurioso ya que las haces a todas horas y en cualquier lugar.

-Me ofendes. Yo jamás actuaría así.

-¿Y se puede saber a donde ibas con ella hace 30 segundos?

-…- con cara inocente- ¿A tomar el aire?

-Serás….

-Vale, muy bien, se acabo todo este rollo entre hermana y cuñado, tu- dijo señalando a Sesshômaru- te vienes conmigo, y tú- marcando a Kikyô- será mejor que vayas a rescatar a Inuyasha, por que si te fijas, lo están acosando a preguntas sobre como se hacen los niños el resto de ángeles y por la cara de colorado que pone, pronto va a explotar.

Dicho lo cual solvento al arcángel y lo metió en una de las habitaciones superiores de la casa, bien dispuesta a dejarle claras las cosas, que por cierto, cambiaron de parecer cuando el la acorralo contra una de las paredes, lamiendo su cuello con sensualidad y deslizando su kimono hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.

-Kikyô tiene razón- jadeo- Eres un pervertido pederasta lujurioso.

-Si, tú hermana tiene un buen punto, me pregunto como se habrá dado cuenta… Pero bueno, vamos a hacer niños, te aseguro que yo no necesito que Inuyasha me explique como.

-Yo no se si es demasiado pronto para eso…- casi susurro puesto que el ya la había desnudado completamente, acariciando todo su ser con pasión, mientras apretaba sus ropas contra su cuerpo- Sesshômaru…

-Coincido contigo, es incluso demasiado tarde- comenzó a desvestirse con lentitud, sonriendo por la miraba impúdica que Kagome le lanzaba, analizando su cuerpo. Al final iba a ser cierto que la había corrompido y todo- Quiero hijos, Kagome, tuyos y míos.

-Haa… Pervertido, tu lo que quieres es hacerlos- sintió como sus cuerpo se acoplaban a la perfección, volviéndose uno, como siempre debía haber sido- Aaaahhh….

-Si, esa es otra de las ventajas a analizar, pero mejor las dejamos para después, ahora me apetece hacer algo más interesante.

Comenzó un fuerte movimiento de caderas, tomándola como suya, reclamando aquel cuerpo para él mientras danzaban en aquel baile tan antiguo como el tiempo.

Los años pasaron con una rapidez asombrosa, llenos de una vida sencilla y feliz, cargados de entusiasmo y nuevas llegadas.

Aproximadamente dos años más tarde del final de la Guerra entre demonios y Humanos, el hielo que cubría gran parte del mundo comenzó a fundirse, permitiendo que los rayos del Sol calentaran la superficie, retomando las cuatro estaciones que hubo antaño y maravillando a toda la raza humana, nacida sin conocer aquellas características de su Tierra.

Por su parte, la Ciudad del Norte alcanzo un esplendor inigualable, mientras algunos flujos de personas comenzaron a trasladarse a otros lugares para habitarlos, pero marcando aquella ciudad como la Capitula mundial, en la cual se impartía justicia y se reinaba sobre el resto de poblaciones.

La forma de "gobierno" era sencilla: todo se ajustaba a las decisiones que tomaban los ángeles, guiados por la inspiración divina. Y bajo este mandato, las cosas funcionaban bien.

Inuyasha y Kikyô tuvieron a su primer hijo, Inuki, cuando el mundo aun persistía en permanecer congelado, mientras que su segundo retoño, Kamiko, llegaría siendo tres años menor que su hermano, encontrándose un mundo nuevo y calido en el cual habitar.

Los hijos nacidos de uniones entre ángeles y humanos resultaron bien curiosos y adorables. Tenían rasgos divinos, siendo todos muy bellos, pero algunos nacían con alitas blancas a la espalda y otros presentaban marcas celestiales en sus rostros.

Para desgracia de Kagome y Sesshômaru, a causa de la tortura a la cual fue sometida, quedo prácticamente estéril, lo cual les complico mucho las cosas. Aunque podía quedarse embarazada, acababa abortando de forma natural sin que ni tan siquiera la energía del arcángel pudiera mantener un bebe en su vientre.

Largos periodos de tristeza los atacaron a ambos. Kagome sufría sin poder darle un niño que sabía él deseaba cada día más y más, mientras que Sesshômaru trataba de contender las ansias por hacerla suya, no quería que abortase de nuevo, no deseaba que sufriera por su culpa.

Al final, su amor resulto más fuerte que cualquiera de sus dolores y ambos acordaron seguir intentándolo, sin rendirse ni cambiar por ello. En el fondo, los dos sufrían, pero la vida era amble y, al menos, mientras se amaban el uno al otro, mientras Kagome reposaba en los brazos de su amante, todas las penas se desvanecían y sentía que tenía junto a ella todo lo que necesitaba.

Cinco años más tarde del final de la guerra y tres tras el deshielo, nacieron los únicos bebes que el vientre de Kagome mantuvo durante nueve meses, increíblemente, fueron mellizos y trajeron la alegría a la vida de sus padres.

Kagome perdió toda capacidad de quedarse embarazada tras el difícil parto, pero a Sesshômaru no le importo y la protegió con sus brazos el tiempo que hizo falta hasta que ella comprendió que ya tenía a sus hijos y no necesitaba más.

La vida entonces si fue completamente feliz para ellos, observando crecer a su hija Seisshime y su hijo Sota, perdiéndose en sus primeras palabras o presenciando los primeros e inseguros pasitos que dieron sobre ese mundo.

Por otra parte, Kagome comprobó sin saber si alegrarse o echarse a llorar, que Sesshômaru jamás perdía el deseo por ella, que en algunos momentos se contenía por ella y en otros dejaba salir sin inhibiciones, estuvieran donde estuvieran y mirara quien mirara.

Por lo menos, pensaba resignada, se aguantaba ante sus hijos. Que pena que al cumplir tres años ellos ya estuvieran todo el día jugando en la calle y dando libertad de acciones a su padre.

Tal vez por eso Sesshômaru siempre portaba una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, de la misma manera que Kagome siempre permitía que él la tomara, puesto y que ninguno de los dos se cansaba nunca de demostrar que pertenecía al otro.

A pesar de que sus frentes coronadas por dos lunas menguantes ya lo indicaban.

**FIN**

**Y esta vez el de verdad.**


End file.
